


I made mistakes with these white lines ( and I'm clouded by all of the smoke )

by thelaadyofwinterfell



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I love them so much istg, RWBY - Freeform, cinder's backstory, cinder/winter, f/f - Freeform, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaadyofwinterfell/pseuds/thelaadyofwinterfell
Summary: Even though she's a good liar, she has to be honest with herself.(Or Cinder's fire burns brightly when she's around Winter, but that doesn't mean anything.)
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I made mistakes with these white lines ( and I'm clouded by all of the smoke )

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT SORRY !!!1!1!! 
> 
> also pls ignore any typos or grammar errors !!!!!! english is not my first language

When Cinder was 6 she lost her mother due to hypothermia. 

She often caught her father staring at a painting in the living room of a woman with rich brown eyes & a dazzling smile that beautified her features. When he thought no one was around, he cried as quietly as possible; yet she always managed to feel whenever father needed her. Like a ghost, she would make her way to him in the stillness of night without making a sound, opening her arms to hug him as tight as she could, hoping to wash his sadness away. Strands of his hair were turning grey and she assumed that just like the woman in the painting, the cold claimed her father to become part of it as well. 

“You look just like her”, he would say like it was a blessing in their lives, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice, tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

And then he would cry for hours and hours, until he was too tired to continue.

Cinder hated her mother but never found the courage to say it out loud. 

At a very young age she concluded that beautiful creatures are fragile, therefore, they won’t last long in this world. 

Her mother died because she was weak, leaving her no choice but to fight, to keep the family together for as long as she could because no one else would.

Cinder kissed her father’s forehead, waiting for better days to come.

☾

Cinder was 12 when her father married again.

She knew he wasn't happy — she couldn't recall if she ever saw him with a genuine smile before — but at least he wasn't alone anymore. Unfortunately, neither was she.

It was cold outside and the sky was almost painfully blue overhead, she just helped her father carry the bags & there were two figures analyzing their home once they came in. 

“Your house is lovely, my dear”, her stepmother said & then chuckled a bit. 

She was lying, of course. But she was beautiful so it didn’t matter. 

Cinder forced herself not to shrink back when they looked at her. Instead she straightened her spine and lifted her chin. 

“Hello, little bird … ” her stepmother canted her head, her tone light, as if she was talking to a toddler. She was an elegant woman with ice-pale features and hair as red as flame

In answer, Cinder bit her own tongue, forcing herself to be polite. “Welcome, ma’am”, then she glanced at the spoiled brat in a pink dress, “May I show you your room?” 

☾

Cinder was 17 when she got into Atlas Academy. 

Her classmate shook his head, a crooked grin blossomed on his lips when he saw her. “What are you doing here?” 

She didn’t reply and after a moment his grin faded. Cinder knew boys like him — they were everywhere, like rats seeking for crumbs, but she couldn’t put traps to kill them even though she really wanted to. 

Frankly, he didn’t even try to make a good impression. What would she, a student, be doing in a library? Perhaps being so close to the clouds since birth affected their brains. 

“Hey?” He continued, “are you listening to me?” 

She breathed in. Reluctantly, she wrested her attention toward the young man. “I’m not here to make friends” 

☾

Cinder was 18 when she kissed Winter Schnee. 

Her heart was leaping. 

They were arguing—Well, they were always arguing, if she had to be completely honest. Cinder didn’t mind at all, she gladly accepted every challenge Winter silently declared, & why wouldn’t she? That was the picture of perfection standing right in front of her; it was too good to be true. Cinder recalls calling her ‘princess’ more than once just to see the angry expression in Winter’s face grow. 

It was good. 

It was amazing. 

But now they were late for class and Winter’s lips were so soft against hers she couldn’t think of anything else. 

It all started when Harris Rouge said Cinder was nothing but ‘Mantle’s trash’ in their lunch break after she got the highest grade in their latest exam. 

Then when Winter Schnee broke his nose. 

Winter didn’t even got a detention because her friends told the headmaster she was defending one of them. 

As if Cinder needed help! 

No. She didn’t need pity from anyone, especially a Schnee. 

But somehow she found herself standing on her toes and embracing Winter like they were both allowed to do this. Her fingers trancing invisible lines next to Cinder’s waist, sending shivers down her spine. Cinder groaned into her mouth. 

Winter broke the kiss too soon, gasping for air and staring at Cinder “I —” she tried, but Cinder stopped her. 

“Don’t make me regret coming here” 

☾

Cinder was 19 when she got expelled & her father died. 

☾

Cinder was 20 when she joined Salem. 

☾

Cinder was 22 when she realized Winter could never be with her. 

“Why are you doing this?”, Winter cried and Cinder simply smirked. 

“My darling … ” A lifetime ago, this is how she used to call her when no one was watching them. Winter felt sick. “Because I know the world will end in fire”


End file.
